Such devices are known, e.g. by the Swedish published patent application No. 7909531-1. Lundgren U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,603 for FRICTION JOINT is based on and is the U.S. counterpart of Swedish published patent application No. 7909531-1. The cooperating elements consisting of clamping sleeves in such devices can be produced and mounted easily.
One disadvantage of such devices is that the elements are usually provided with threads which are so arranged on the clamping surfaces that there is a certain risk for disengaging the joint by rotating the elements in relation to each other. The elements are thereby disengaged as the wedging force ceased. A possible way of preventing relative rotation of the elements is to let the screws used for axially displacing one element on the other element and arranged through axial bores in one element engage into recesses in the end surface of the other element. Such recesses, however, make manufacture, assembly and handling of the elements complicated.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device of the kind referred to above, which can be manufactured and assembled easily and in which the clamping elements cannot be rotated in relation to each other after the joint has been established, whereby prevention of accidental disengagement of the joint is assured.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing the device with the characterizing features recited in claim 1.
Such a device can be manufactured in a simple manner and be assembled without the locking screws of the clamping element having to be connected to special recesses or having to deform the end surface of one of the elements in order to lock the elements against relative rotation.